The present invention is directed to a compacting device, more specifically to a compacting device adapted to be inserted in a container wherein one or more plates are secured at various levels to the compacting device within the container to prevent the compacted material from rebounding subsequent to compression thereby permitting the introduction of additional material for compaction.
In the packing of loose material into a container such as a barrel or a drum, a plunger or some other type compacting ram is utilized to compress the material into the container. However, upon withdrawal of the plunger to permit the introduction of additional material the loose material previously compacted tends to spring back due to its own natural inherent resiliency and thereby limits the amount of additional material which can be added to the container. In order to increase the capacity of a container, it has been known in the past to insert spikes or pins through the sides of the container into the compacted material adjacent the plunger while the material is in the fully compacted condition. Upon withdrawal of the plunger to permit the introduction of additional material, the spikes will hold the previously compressed material in the compressed condition thereby substantially increasing the capacity of the container. As the container is gradually filled the spikes are moved upwardly depending on the depth of the compressed material. Once the container is completely filled with compressed material, a cover member may be secured to the container and the spikes can be removed.
An example of such a prior art arrangement as described above can be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 176,135, to Herbert, directed to a Tobacco Press. In the tobacco press of this patent, a screw press is used for compacting tobacco within a hogshead and each successive charge of tobacco is held in the compressed condition by the insertion of pins through the staves between the screw press follower and the tobacco to hold the tobacco compacted upon withdrawal of the screw press follower to allow the insertion of additional tobacco. The pins are connected to the base plate by means of an adjustable chain so that the pins can be moved upwardly as the hogshead is filled with each successive charge.
The use of spikes or pins extending through the side of the container to temporarily restrain the compacted material within the container is limited for use with particular materials. The provision of pins provides only limited contact with the compacted material and, depending upon the nature of the material, the material could expand or rebound past the pin. Also, if the material being compressed must be compacted in a sealed container, the provision of openings through the side of the container for the insertion of pins would be objectionable.